


I can't lose you.

by sarcasticconfusion



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticconfusion/pseuds/sarcasticconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fulfill a prompt I got on tumblr. "Crowley and Aziraphale snuggling platonically. Any pair snuggling platonically, and maybe one of them, or both, is thinking about making a move but neither does because they're dorks."<br/>Not exactly 'because they're dorks', but I think it's okay-?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose you.

Crowley hadn’t wanted to admit it - aloud or mentally - but ever since he’d discovered Aziraphale’s shop in flames that one time, he had been terrified of losing him. Terrified that he would lose the one friend he had. The one person - _Being_ , sorry, not person - who meant something to him. Everything to him.

Ever since he had got Aziraphale back he had found himself trying to get closer to him, as if their proximity might keep him safe. Any time they sat down he sat closer to him than before, even going so far as to move his seat further around the table at the Ritz to be closer. He’d gradually moved into Aziraphale’s bookshop, and slowly his plants and the like had followed. He didn’t want to lose Aziraphale. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t.

———

Ever since Crowley had admitted his reaction to discovering Aziraphale’s bookshop on fire, the Angel had found himself feeling far more fond of the Fallen than was strictly permitted. Far more fond, and far more possessive. Not in an obvious way, but more caring - if that was the right word.

He hadn’t really noticed Crowley slowly moving closer, simply because he had found himself doing it too. He made no comment when the Fallen had begun spending more time at the bookshop, inevitably spending the night one time and then- simply not leaving. His plants slowly began appearing in the shop and in the back room, and Aziraphale simply found himself smiling (though not at the potted plants; Crowley wouldn’t have that); glad that he was closer.

———

Neither the Fallen nor the Angel had fully realised how close the other had become until their relationship - if that was an appropriate term - had been threatened. Not by a person or Being, no, but by an event. An event that had led to neither being able to get a hold of the other for far longer than either liked. An event that lead to the pair separately panicking about the safety of the other.

When they had finally got back to each other neither hesitated to throw themselves into the others arms. Fingers grasped at the material covering their forms, chests pressed together and faces were hidden against the flesh of necks. Neither shed a tear nor spoke, but both knew at that point how much the other meant to them and them to the other.

The rest of the day, once it had been established that they were both adequately okay, had been continued like usual, save for a sudden lack of personal space and an increase in lingering brushes of limbs and reassuring touches.

When it came to the night they both found sleep to be necessary, and without comment nor query they fell into the same bed, immediately curling into each others forms.

———

Crowley had never been so terrified. Not even when he found Aziraphale’s shop ablaze. Because then, whilst he was still scared, he had not yet come to realise how much he needed his Angel.

When they had automatically and silently agreed to fall into the same bed Crowley couldn’t help but feel a surge of relief, knowing how much he would panic about not having Aziraphale for that night. He didn’t know how to deal with how scared he was, even though he had him back now.

It felt as though he had lost him, and he didn’t want that. He couldn’t deal with that.

———

The relief the Angel had felt upon reaching contact with Crowley again greatly surpassed that he felt knowing that Armageddon had been stopped - or at least postponed. He hadn’t wanted to let go once his hand had tightened around the material of Crowley’s clothes, but he eventually knew that he had to.

The mutually decided act of going to sleep in the same bed made Aziraphale happier than he had ever been. He needed his dear Crowley, and he did not know what he would do if he had to spend this night in his own company.

———

The two had simply climbed into the bed, immediately moving into the centre, as close as they could. Their hands found each others under the covers and their fingers clutched, holding on for dear life. Foreheads touching, their legs entwined; simply to increase the area touching and keep them together, closer. Their hands became the only thing separating their chests from touching as they moved closer still, eyes locked as they did so.

For a long while they simply stayed like that; as many body parts touching as they could, eyes locked unblinkingly and breaths mingling with each soft exhale.

Neither moved. For fear that if they did the other might simply dissipate; fade away as if they had never been there in the first place and it was all, in fact, a dream. Neither spoke, nor shifted, nor blinked, despite the fact that with their forms so close and breaths already mingling it would have been more than easy to simply press closer and touch their lips together. The thought of doing so - of touching even more - was more than simply appealing to both of them, but neither knew how the other might react should they did so. For, even though it was evident to the both of them how much the other needed them, they felt that now that they had them they didn’t want to push them away.

———

They had gone to bed intending to sleep, but that did not happen. Instead the night was spent still, awake, alert, and saturated in each others presence. The touch of skin on skin, to both Angel and Fallen, felt like Paradise on Earth, and neither wanted it to end.


End file.
